It's Complicated
by TXJ
Summary: OSP and FBI CoOp mission. Using Maira der Panda's 'Not Kensi/Callen' idea. G. Callen/OC Hurt/Heal Please R


AN: This is a continuation of Maira der Panda's idea. The italicised part is her writing. The rest is my own plot bunny gone rampid.

Other Info: Characters: G. Callen, OC (name given later in the story)

Dis: As always if you reconise it I don't own it. I make no profit off of writing this. This story is for pure enjoyment only.

* * *

_The jerk of the bed wakes her from her own nightmare._

"_Callen?" Her voice is soft with sleep. The mattress next to her is still warm, but he's not there. She pauses for a minute, waiting. A light flicks on under the door. She rises and follows him._

"_G?" she asks, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging the shirt- his shirt- on her back._

"_Hey." The voice comes from the couch. "Did I wake you?"_

_She sits down next to him. "Did you have another nightmare?"_

"_Nope. Decided to wake up screaming all on my own."_

"_You weren't screaming." She scoots closer, and he puts his arm around her._

"_There's a step in the right direction."_

_They pause. "God, you'd think this was planned," she comments. He makes a questioning noise, and she laughs shortly. "Either you wake up in a nightmare and wake me up, or I wake up in a nightmare and wake you up."_

_There's another pause, and she moves closer. "Sorry for waking you," he finally says. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder._

"_Don't be. I was just getting to the worst part."_

"_What…" He doesn't have to finish the question._

"_Mmm-mmm. You first." She bites her lip, not sure if he'll comply._

"_What do I ever dream about?"_

She moves into his lap placing a hand on the back of his neck and messaging.

"We can't save them all G. And don't tell dare tell me that I sound like Sam." The last part was added because of the mischievous spark that seemed to spring into his eyes before he said something particularly, well, particularly Callen-ish.

He rubbed her back and laughed softly.

"I wasn't going to say that. Actually I was thinking that you sounded quite like your brother." Any tension that had been relieved from his neck was suddenly replaced by the sharp pain that was left behind when she squeezed the muscle at the nap of his neck.

"Nate? I do not! I don't recall informing you that your insomnia stems from irrational fears most likely brought on by repetitively suppressed post traumatic stress, toss in a few good complexes, phobias and a rare genital disease for good measure." His eyebrows arched at ' rare genital disease' and she got the deep chuckle she had been aiming for.

Still she felt kind of bad for hurting him and it wasn't that she didn't love her brother; although G knew that implying that she and Nate handled things the same way would set her off.

Setting back to work on his neck and shoulders she tried again to get him to open up about his nightmare, if nothing more than to use it as a means to chase her own nightmare away.

"So was it childhood, FBI, DoD, Russia or NCIS this time?" playing twenty questions sometimes got him to open up.

"DoD and Russia are one and the same; it was a warped twist of childhood and FBI." G's face was schooled into a blank look but the depth of the pain in his crystal blue eyes made it feel as if something were clawing her heart out. She knew better than to press further.

She laid her head on his shoulder, kissing is neck softly before settling in to share what was eating at her subconscious.

After a short silence he nudged her to see if she was still awake.

"It's the memories again. The torture, their filthy hands on me, in me, their words of doom whispered in my ear. They were just getting ready to - - to-" She chokes and G pulls her closer kissing the top of her head hushing the tears and sobs caught in her throat. He rubs her back until the trembling stops.

G has never told her, but she is the reason he left the FBI. She was the rookie agent that got kidnapped by a dirty agent gone rogue. It was him who found her, the only one of seven women left alive in a slave trading ring. While she remembered him, she had yet to ask why he had moved onto NCIS.

Things were complicated when she showed up as the agent in this co-opt mission between NCIS OSP and FBI's Special Task Force, or Bureau Bratz as Sam had not so lovingly dubbed them. Even with Fornell standing next to her G hadn't taken her serious. It was kind of hard to with her bickering with Nate as if they were small children. Then he learned her field name, Ked. The memories had come crashing back, he may have said something then but the time wasn't right. Evidently her being an agent was news to her brother. The fact that Nate was a big brother was news to the rest. It didn't take Nate long after that to realize that Kendra Elaine Devon Getz, Ked, was the female agent in the reoccurring nightmare that was more of a living memory from G's past.

Kendra had calmed down again. He still held her and rubbed her back. For now they were safe to talk openly. They hadn't left the home since moving into it for the operation. Said operation mainly detailed them posing as a young couple, him a soldier who would be deploying by next week's end and her, his young wife who would be left alone. The perp they were after had now kidnapped at least four women from base housing in this and two other bases.

He carried her back to bed and curled up next to her, tucking her under his chin.

Kendra softly whispered "Think anyone is watching?" G simply nodded an affirmative into her hair.

"Good, even fake crying gives me a headache."

His nightmares were as real as hers. Her tears may have been fake but the pain in her eyes had been just as real as his. The fact that neither would sleep the rest of the night was real too. Those things to her were simple to tell. What was complicated was working out if his affection and caring were real. Even more complicated was that she knew his rule about dating badges.

* * *

AN: I left this open to be continued and will if there are readers out there. Other wise I'll leave it dead in the water. (and yes I'll continue my other works. I've got a NaKed drabble to post too... just gotta find the song title and type it up.)


End file.
